


Collared

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji had ordered the collar custom. It was black leather and tall - not as tall as a posture collar, but enough that the bratty princess would need to stretch her neck just a tad. He had been dying to see it on her, but the look on her face when he pulled it out was better than he was expecting.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 9 [NSFW] - Collars/Bondage**

Aspen pulled away just the slightest bit, tilting her head to the side. A wavy lock of black hair fell into her eyes, and she brushed it away slowly. Niji watched her carefully as she studied it, reaching to take it from his hands to hold in her own. That was an interesting point of comparison indeed, one he hadn’t thought about. Aspen’s hands were dwarfed by the collar, and seemed even more snowy-pale against its dark, rich leather.

“What... _ is _ it?” She seemed more confused than anything as she turned the collar over in her hands. Gingerly touching at its bright silver buckle, Aspen didn’t seem like she was close to figuring it out at all. “Some kind of dog collar?”

A silly question given the collar was just the right size for her slim, delicate neck - but Niji couldn’t fault her for asking. Smiling at her, he took the collar from her hands, unbuckling it and opening it wide - as wide as he could get it. “No, little brat. This is for you.”

The curiosity was replaced with a deadpan expression, Aspen’s pretty mouth pulling into a pucker. “That’s an expensive way of calling me a bitch.”

“And that’s a  _ rude _ way of thanking daddy for his gift.” Niji leaned in towards her, going for her throat with the collar, and he saw Aspen freeze up slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand twitch - likely to slap him, knowing her - but she thought better of it at the last minute, grabbing her plum-colored skirt in a tight fist instead. “Chin up.”

Aspen kept her chin down, staring right at him with those deep green eyes that were shrouded in mistrust. “No, I don’t think so.”

That was fine. Niji didn’t care what she thought. “Chin. Up.” He repeated his previous command, keeping his voice even as he switched his tone - one that would remind her that she wasn’t the one who made the decisions. Perhaps a gentle verbal reminder was due as well. “If you make daddy move your chin  _ for _ you, this will end in tears.”

Sighing irritably, Aspen dropped her head back, imparting more sass than was really needed. Niji had already made up his mind to take her over his knee once the collar was on, and her little attitude was only making things worse. For the time being, Niji ignored it, carefully wrapping the collar around her pale neck and closing it in place. When he reached to buckle it, lifting her long black hair out of the way with one hand, he could feel that she had tensed up.

“Have you suddenly realized that I’m not joking?” Niji whispered in her ear, allowing himself to sound just the tiniest bit angry with her. Just to make sure she realized she was in trouble.

Aspen didn’t say a word, but swallowed hard in response. Niji watched her throat press against the collar with effort, and she shifted uncomfortably at the new sensation. He sat back in place again, watching her trying to adjust - stretching her neck, tilting her head left to right, grimacing nervously. “It’s...tight.”

“Little brats with a bad habit of sassing daddy get tight collars.” It was beautiful on her, sitting perfectly flush against her throat and contrasting stunningly with her paleness. Niji felt a wave of relief - along with eager excitement at his little brat finally being properly collared. Well worth every cent. “Ah - and on the subject of sassing daddy…”

Going rigid again, both of Aspen’s hands gripped her skirt right where it hit below the knee. He watched her beginning to inch the fabric up, and couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit proud. She certainly knew the drill by now.

“Skirt up and lie across daddy’s lap.”

She did as she was told, without an ounce of attitude that time, but Niji found himself with eyes only for that collar. From the time she stood and began rolling her skirt to her laying over his lap, ass exposed and shaking slightly, it felt to him as if it were the only thing she was wearing at all.  _ “Well,” _ Niji thought to himself, absently rubbing a hand over her ass, feeling the goosebumps.  _ “It’s certainly the only thing she deserves to wear. I can get her down to it soon enough.” _

He raised his hand. 

_ “Let’s get started.” _


End file.
